Examples of electrically driven outboard motors are shown in the Blake U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,081, issued May 4, 1976; the Blake et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,970, issued Feb. 28, 1978; and the Beem U.S. patent application Ser. No. 079,488, filed Sept. 27, 1979 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the Alexander, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,478, issued July 11, 1978 and illustrating a trolling motor employing a planetary gear assembly to provide speed reduction between the output shaft of the electric motor and the propeller shaft. A similar trolling motor is shown in the Croissant U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,677, issued Mar. 1, 1977.
Another trolling motor of the type employing a planetary gear system to provide speed reduction between the output shaft of the electric motor and the propeller is shown in the Kappas U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,946, issued June 6, 1978.
Attention is further directed to the Childre U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,579, issued Dec. 7, 1976; the Kappas U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,877, issued Sept. 23, 1975; and the Balaguer U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,642, issued Nov. 21, 1972.
Attention is also directed to the Cramer U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,448, issued Mar. 19, 1974; the Cramer U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,839, issued Mar. 27, 1973; the Baldwin U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,492, issued Dec. 21, 1971; and the Wood Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,253, issued Mar. 3, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the Harris U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,984; issued Feb. 25, 1958; and the Fischer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,776, issued June 12, 1956.